Besos con sal
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Iba a llamarlo: Una idea rápida de cómo fabricaron a Jace, pero se ha quedado en ésto. Espero que te guste, Marina.


_Un regalo para marina92, porque tú querías algo de Stephen y yo dije que lo haría. Es mucho más suave de lo que había imaginado en un principio, casi casi para todos los públicos. Espero que te guste._

_Iba a llamarlo: Una idea rápida de cómo fabricaron a Jace, pero se ha quedado en:_

_**Besos con sal.**_

* * *

Stephen se revuelve entre las sábanas, agotado por no poder conciliar el sueño, cansado de que la imaginación le juegue malas pasadas. Dibujando contornos y sombras, los de otra chica, en las paredes desnudas de la habitación que comparte con Celine.

Tocaría algo al piano si ella no estuviese profundamente dormida; si no tuviera esa expresión angelical en su pequeño rostro.

Intenta mirarla más detalladamente, sin reducir la distancia.

Un rastro de luz de luna ilumina un lateral de su cara, el otro lo esconde, creando un raro lienzo en claroscuros. Ella está tendida boca abajo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia él, aferrando con ambas manos la almohada, como si fuera un pedazo de madera en mitad del océano.

Celine, piensa, tiene esa clase rara de belleza que sólo otorga la fragilidad. Parece tan delicada y joven en esos momentos, que siente la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla de un mundo que a él se le escapa entre los dedos. De su vida, compuesta por muerte, sangre y desencanto, o del escaso plazo de tiempo que cree que le resta por vivir.

Le gustaría ponerse entre ella y el falso afecto de Valentine; entre ella y su sombrío pasado; pero sobre todo le gustaría estar a tiempo de protegerla a ella, a Celine, de sí mismo, quien no la ama como debería, o al menos no la ama como ella parece amarlo a él.

Duda sobre si acercarse. Quiere apartar un rubio mechón de cabello que le cae sobre los ojos; e inesperadamente, también advierte el repentino deseo de querer trazar la silueta que dibuja la sábana sobre su cuerpo; repasarlo con los dedos y averiguar que se siente al tocarla de esa forma.

No ha habido demasiado contacto físico entre ellos, al margen de besos fugaces, si están en público; besos de sal, que se diluyen al contacto con la humedad de su boca.

Se acerca sutilmente al calor de sus labios, nota su aliento suave acariciándole la mejilla, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que no tiene derecho a hacer algo así, tan íntimo, y se separa.

Permanece quieto como una estatua, bocarriba, invocando una pizca de autocontrol, observando como el techo de la estancia se encuentra cada vez más y más plagado de sombras.

Resulta una sensación desconcertante y extraña, ese confuso deseo de tenerla más cerca; no logra averiguar si es bueno o malo o correcto sentirlo así.

Es muy consciente de que su corazón siempre estará ligado a Amatis; lo siente en cada minuto de cada hora de todos los días desde que la abandonó. Pero en ese instante ajeno al tiempo, perdido en las profundidades de una noche de luna llena, el cuerpo le pide a gritos que se acerque a Celine y envuelva sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Él no la eligió, se dice, de eso ya se encargó Valentine; pero la aceptó, y ahora Celine es su esposa. No constituye un delito sentirse atraído hacia ella, tentado por ella, y desde luego no va contra la Ley. Nadie va a culparlo por ansiar el tacto de esa hermosa e inocente criatura que duerme a su lado cada noche. Nadie excepto el mismo; el siseo molesto en su cabeza diciéndole que sí que lo es; que es incorrecto, que está mal, que contradice aquello que cree tan cierto como tangible, y no impuesto; aquello que siente dentro de su corazón.

Acaba por resultar tormentosa, esa voz, intentando dictar lo que debe o no hacer. Por eso la aparta, la reduce a un murmullo, luego a un arrullo, después a nada.

El silencio consigue calmarlo, aunque vagamente, en el mejor de los casos.

Todavía dudoso, acerca una mano y separa ese mechón de pelo esquivo que aterrizaba en su cara. Sin querer, roza su piel, su boca en forma de fresa, tan joven… Ella es tan joven, tan deseable; tentadora como un caramelo al alcance de las manos de un niño.

Celine no se despierta por el contacto, pero cambia de postura débilmente, un movimiento lento, casi musical, comiéndose algo de distancia entre ellos.

Siente la atracción de su cuerpo como si ella fuera un imán y él limaduras de hierro candentes. Trata de no hacerlo, pero el peso de lo inevitable lo aplasta, casi lo asfixia, vaciándole el aire de los pulmones. Derrotado, se aproxima un poco más, pasando un brazo desnudo por encima de su cadera, por debajo de la sábana que les cubre.

Palpa el contorno de su cuerpo sobre la suave seda del camisón, y maravillado por el contacto, se acerca hasta que sus cuerpos se rozan, hasta que nota su aliento mezclándose con el de él, fundiéndose en la bruma lejana del sueño.

Y sabe en ese instante que no será suficiente. Sabe que desea, todo su cuerpo quiere, hasta en las esquinas más remotas de sus punzantes nervios a flor de piel, morder sus labios. Labios mojados, carnosos y rosas.

Y entonces los besa. Lentamente, rozándolos con la lengua al principio. Son tan suaves y dulces como prometían ser. Celine murmura algo cuando se separa; no despierta, pero desplaza una mano hasta su nuca y la deja posada allí.

Stephen empieza a ser muy consciente de la calidez que desprende su cuerpo, de su propia respiración, un compás in crescendo que le palpita en el pecho, desciende hasta su entrepierna y se expande, abriéndose camino hasta su cabeza. Avanza hacia ella con menos dudas, mueve la mano que posaba sobre su camisón en sentido norte, notando la suave tela al desplazarse junto con él; luego hacia abajo, sintiendo hasta en los huesos el tacto delicado de su piel, tersa y sedosa y firme. Cierra los dedos en la curva de su cadera, presionando sutilmente; después los suelta y respira profundo.

Ese último gesto arrepentido, es posible que haya despertado a Celine, porque ella hunde la mano en su pelo, separándolo en hebras, y lo empuja contra su boca; y lo besa, despacio, con una cierta indecisión; prolongando las caricias de la lengua en busca de algo más tierno que apasionado; y lo sigue besando.

A Stephen le sorprende la forma en que empieza a sentirla; y le sorprende que le pueda gustar tanto sentirla así: tan cercana y receptiva, medio dormida y absolutamente sensual. Siente el latido del corazón en su pecho, y nota el pulso de ella sobre sus los labios, sobre toda la piel; más fuerte, más cerca, más veloz en cada momento.

Incapaz de controlarse, le sujeta la cara con ambas manos, besándola con mayor intensidad. Ella responde con un gemido tímido, ingenuo, como es ella, pero le recorre la espalda con caricias de la punta de los dedos, tan tiernas que hasta el tacto parece ausente, y eso le hace gemir a él.

Ella baja despacio, y luego vuelve a subir, mientras Stephen se atreve, por fín, a morder sus labios con sutileza, y Celine respira otro gemido en el borde su boca; y él en ella y ella en él. Las manos descienden desde su cara a sus brazos, llevándose por delante los tirantes del camisón, tan blanco como las sábanas, igual que la luz de luna, ligero como tacto del satén. Comienzan a compartir aire y saliva y sudor, y secciones cada vez más amplias de piel, de pronto infinita e inabarcable.

El ruido se hace más fuerte cada vez; ella ahogando más jadeos, cargados de anhelo y algo más, algo que sabe a suspiros desesperados, a muertes dulces y amargas, aún con un recuerdo a la sal.

Pero aquella voz, la vocecilla susurrante en su cabeza, tormentosa e incisiva, culpable, debe de haberse mudado a un universo paralelo, perdida en la nada, evaporada en las partículas del ardor febril, en la corriente eléctrica que genera el movimiento de una piel contra otra piel.

* * *

_Estoy segura de que sabéis que los personajes son de Clare, pero ¿os he dicho alguna vez lo maravilloso que es recibir un review?_


End file.
